Business processes often vary depending on the context in which they are applied. In particular, they may vary based on country, product brand, organization, or other contextual factors. Traditionally, business processes were tailored by local organizations to address requirements of their situation. With the advent of globalization and automation of business processes, enterprises may execute business processes centrally for business units located around the world. In addition, business process outsourcing services may perform business processes for many different clients with variations required among the different clients.
In current business process implementations, however, these required variations cannot be effectively accommodated while maintaining the advantages of central location and deployment of the business processes. There is, therefore, a need in the art for an improved system, method, and computer program product for context-based business process management.